conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Germany (End of History)
) |image_flag = Flag_of_German_Reich_(1935–1945).svg |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = Reichsadler_der_Deutsches_Reich_(1933–1945).svg |alt_coat = |symbol_type = Emblem |national_motto = "Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Führer" ( ) One People, One Reich, One Leader |national_anthem = Das Lied der Deutschen "Song of the Germans" Horst-Wessel-Lied "Horst Wessel Song" |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Location_of_Germany_(End_of_History).png |alt_map = |map_caption = Location of Germany |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Berlin |latd= 52 | latm= 31 | latNS= N |longd= 13 |longm= 23 |longEW= E |largest_city = capital |official_languages = |demonym = |government_type = Nazi single-party state |leader_title1 = Führer |leader_name1 = Karl-Adolf Fisch (NSDAP) |leader_title2 = Deputy Führer |leader_name2 = Stephan Dassler (NSDAP) |legislature = Reichstag |sovereignty_type = Formation |established_event1 = |established_date1 = 2 February 962 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = 8 June 1815 |established_event3 = |established_date3 = 18 January 1871 |established_event4 = |established_date4 = 30 January 1933 |established_event5 = Current Constitution |established_date5 = 7 May 1951 |area = |area_km2 = 9124942 |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 247,494,000 (4th) |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2000 |population_census = 245,463,091 |population_census_year = 1997 |population_density_km2 = 27.1 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $3.765 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 2nd |GDP_PPP_year = 2000 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $15,212 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 35th |GDP_nominal = $5.128 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 2nd |GDP_nominal_year = 2000 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $20,720 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 17th |Gini = 50.5 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 1999 |currency = (ℛℳ) |currency_code = RSM |time_zone = ( -3 to +5) |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = dd.mm.yyyy |drives_on = Right |iso3166code = DE |calling_code = +49 |vehicle_reg = Varies by Gau |aircraft_code = D }}Germany (/ˈdʒɜrməni/; German: Deutschland ˈdɔʏtʃlant), officially the Greater Germanic Reich (Großgermanisches Reich) is a single-party state with territory encompassing western to eastern Europe and North America. It is the world's 4th most populous country, with a population of over 247 million as of January 2000. Germany has been governed solely by the Nazi Party since 1933 with its seat of government in the capital city of Berlin which at 18,316,000 inhabitants is Europe and the country's largest city, as well as the main cultural and commercial center. At 9,124,942 square kilometres (3,523,160 sq mi), Germany is the third largest country in the world behind Russia and Canada, exercising jurisdiction over forty-nine Gaue (regions), four Reichskommissariate (Realm Commissariats) and a single largely autonomous Freireichstaat (Free Reich State); Transcaucasia. Various Germanic tribes have occupied northern Germany since classical antiquity. A region named Germania was documented before 100 CE. During the Migration Period the Germanic tribes expanded southward. Beginning in the 10th century, German territories formed a central part of the Holy Roman Empire. During the 16th century, northern German regions became the centre of the Protestant Reformation. The rise of Pan-Germanism inside the German Confederation resulted in the unification of most of the German states in 1871 into the Prussian-dominated German Empire. After World War I and the German Revolution of 1918–1919, the Empire was replaced by the parliamentary Weimar Republic.The Nazi Party's rise to power in 1933 led to World War II and the subsequent Axis victory resulted in the emergence of Japan and Germany as superpowers. The end of the Cold War and the dissolution of the Greater Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere in 1998 left Germany as the world's sole superpower. Category:End of History Category:Countries (End of History)